Garden of the Rose
by MistSpade
Summary: Illusions are a dangerous thing and one Uzumaki Naruto will develop his abillity taking Illusions to a whole new level as her grows into a powerful shinobi. Yaoi pairings. Medic Naruto! Genjutsu Naruto


_**Oct 10th, 6 years after Konoha was attacked by the Kyuubi**_

Today was a special day in Konohagakure. It celebrated the defeat of the Kyuubi no kitsune and mourned the loss of the yondaime, the 4th hokage, Minato namikaze. He had died on this date exactly six years ago defending the village from the terrible Kyuubi no kitsune. The villagers believed he had killed the Kyuubi but died in the act. The truth of the matter was He had used a powerful sealing jutsu to seal the Kyuubi inside an infant boy. The only child born that horrible night. The festival was celebrated in many ways by different people; There were grand feasts set up and stores and vendors sold goods and wares along the streets And everyone drank and danced long into the night. All but one.

Naruto was the only child born on this day. Today was his birthday and you think it would be great with the festival being on the same day. It wasn't. He was feared and loathed by all in the village. They thought he was the Kyuubi brought back and so a lot of stores often locked him out or refused service to him and those that would charged him double sometimes even triple for low quality.

* * *

Naruto was running through the village, only to turn his head back to see the angry mob of villagers and shinobi coming his way. The mob leading him into the dark parts of the town. Running was the only option that Naruto had. That was until he found himself trapped because of the wooden pathway that lead to his usual escape was now closed off completely. Trapping him in the narrow strip that was the alley, the villagers and shinobi that finally caught up with him started to grin maniacally. Seeing that he had no way out of this one, Naruto decided that the best thing to do at that moment was to lean up against the wooden pathway that was closed off. Soon enough the villagers and most of the shinobi began to throw kunai, shuriken, rocks, sticks, senbon, and the occasional broken bottles at Naruto. Letting each one of them pierce his smooth sun-kissed flesh. Making the young boy to scream in agony. Over and over it happened again. Until they all thought that this punishment was too light or kind to the so called "Demon Brat." So they decided that it was time to take things up a notch. The crowd roared in agreement. Fear was evidently placed on Naruto's face, it was clear as day that he was scared.

A kunoichi soon stepped from the crowd and said" You monster you killed my mother and little sister. I hope you like flames, cause I'm going to make things hot for you. Now take this...**Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu**" A giant sized fireball came Naruto's way. Hitting him directly, his screams could be heard as the flames began to burn him. Trying his best to keep calm, as he looked behind him he saw that the wooden pathway was severely weaken from the red flames of the fireball that was launched at him. Seeing that this could be his only chance to escape from his aggressors, he then quickly got onto his feet and ran towards the hole in the wooden pathway. But then a shinobi moved from the crowd and yelled out "**Ninpou : Sōshūjin" **A barrage of kunai then flew at an incredible speed and struck Naruto, crisscrossing in and around his body. Then as soon as the kunais struck the ground, Naruto then realized right then an there why he could no longer move. Thinking back to the kunai, he felt something being pressed into his skin. Looking back he found that it was none other than wire that was keeping him bounded to the ground. The shinobi that came up from the crowd earlier then laughed and said" So demon, how does it feel to be trapped once again. And now your washed up. **Suiton :Mizurappa" **

A giant wave of water soon came crashing down at Naruto. Holding his breath as long as he could, but soon became in vain. He had to cough up some water and then looked to see that everyone in the crowd was laughing at his pain. His suffering. It made him angry, sick. that these idiotic villagers and shinobi would attack an innocent kid. Naruto then mumbled out "W-W-Why are you doing this to me? What have I done to make you all hate me enough to try and kill me?" The fear was evidently clear in his voice. The shinobi then laughed maniacally. Saying" You monster, I can tell you why we hate you. It's because you lived! Now you fry demon! **Raiton: Jibashi" **A powerful current of electricity came down towards Naruto, hitting the poor young boy as he was still pinned down by the kunai and wire. The poor boy's scream soon reached to new levels. Hoping that someone would come save him or help him for that matter. But no one came, his aggressors literally had their way with him. Naruto's vision then darkened, to the point where things began to blur around him. Soon enough he fell into a state of unconsciousness, letting the darkness enter his body. Feeling it's cold embrace welcome to him. Completely putting him at ease. A few moments later he was out completely. All Naruto could think at the time was" Why?"


End file.
